


Like a Brittle Bow

by Claire



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: But Nicky is into it, Joe being a little shit, M/M, Nicky tied to the bed, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: In which Joe holds Nicky on the edge
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	Like a Brittle Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Day 03 prompt of Orgasm Denial for Kinktober
> 
> Title from the poem 'Denial' by George Herbert

Nicky squirms against the ropes tying his wrists and ankles to the bed, the pain of the rope burn easing and healing as soon as it's caused. He should have known Joe was up to something the minute he came up behind Nicky as he was brushing his teeth that morning. He'd pressed up to Nicky's back, the hardness of his cock pushing against Nicky's ass.

Andy and Nile have gone out, he'd said.

We have the house to ourselves, he'd said.

Don't bother getting dressed after your shower, he'd said.

Nicky doesn’t know how many hours have passed since then, since he'd come out of the bathroom, hair roughly towelled dry, to find Joe in their bedroom, smile on his face and rope in his hands. All he knows is that the hours have passed, and the sun is higher in the sky, and his husband is an absolute bastard.

Joe had dragged a chair over next to the bed once he'd had Nicky tied, sitting down as he'd reached out and wrapped his fingers around Nicky's cock, teasing it to full hardness. It hadn't taken much, given that Nicky had been half-hard ever since Joe had pressed against him in the bathroom, his body responding to the closeness of the other half of heart as it has done for the past 900 years.

"Joe, please--" Nicky grinds out, tears leaking out of his eyes and down the side of his face as Joe's fingers pinch at the base of his cock, stopping the orgasm that had been building in him.

Joe ignores the plea, ignores it as he's ignored the last half dozen of Nicky's pleas. He goes back to lightly stroking Nicky's cock, Nicky's hitching breath an accompaniment to the commentary Joe is keeping up.

He'd started with the things he'd seen at the market the previous day, telling Nicky how juicy the peaches had been as he'd bitten into one that had been offered to him by the vendor. The description of the juice as it had dribbled out of Joe's mouth and into his beard had had Nicky arching up into Joe's touch.

It had reminded Joe of Nicky, he'd said. The way Nicky's cock leaked when Joe sucked on him, just as sweet as the peaches yesterday, Joe had said.

"Did I mention I bought some and brought them back, hayati?" Joe had continued, rubbing his thumb over Nicky's cockhead, the precome slicking his fingers and smoothing the glide back down Nicky's cock. "I want to squeeze one over your ass next time I eat you out."

That had been it for Nicky, as he'd gasped out Joe's name, his balls tightening and his cock twitching, until Joe had tutted and sharply pinched Nicky's cock at the base, halting his orgasm in its tracks.

"Really, Nicolo? We have all morning, and I know you can last longer than that."

Joe had gone back to his stroking of Nicky's cock, his words moving on from the fresh, juicy peaches, to the necklace he'd seen that he thought would be perfect for Nile.

"What do you think, Nicky? Do you think she'd like it?"

Only, Nicky can't remember any of Joe's words, can't picture anything that his husband has described. He can't think of anything beyond Joe's fingers on his cock and the way the pleasure has been building back up, a tight ball sitting low inside him and ready to explode out.

"Joe--"

"Is that a yes or a no on the necklace, habibi?" Joe asks, his grip on Nicky's cock tightening just that fraction.

"Si, si--" Even if Nicky's not talking about peaches or jewellery, or any of the inconsequential words that have been coming from Joe in a steady stream.

And the pleasure is there, just out of reach, all Nicky needs is one more touch, one more stroke, one more--

Joe pulls his hand back, nipping the head of Nicky's cock harshly.

Nicky sobs as the pain jerks the pleasure away, pulling it out of reach once more.

"Yusuf, _please--_ "

Nicky doesn’t know how many times he's been on the edge, how many times Joe has denied him since he tied him down. All he knows is that every touch is sending sparks through him, every sweep of Joe's fingers causing his skin to tighten and his balls to draw up.

And he's so close, so near. It feels like he's standing on a precipice and all he needs to do is take that final step, just let himself go and--

It takes a second for Nicky to realise the keening wail is coming from him, that Joe's fingers are once more gripping the base of his cock too tightly, too roughly, for the pleasure to do anything but recede one more.

Joe resumes his stroking of Nicky's cock, and it feels like Joe has cut him open, has pulled back his skin and opened him up. It feels like the whisper of the wind blowing in through the open window is sending a thousand knives over every part of him.

"Joe--" The word is heavy, sluggish, like Nicky is fighting a thousand rocks in his throat just to get a single sound out.

Joe ignores him, glancing down at the phone in his hand. "Oh, it seems as though Andy and Nile will be a little longer than we thought, my love," he comments. "There's an art exhibition in town Nile wants to go to." He pauses, looking at Nicky. "They're asking if we want to meet them for lunch." His thumb moves over the phone as he types out a response. "I'll tell them we'll pass this time, tell them you're a little tied up."

Nicky feels more tears gather, feels them fall in streaks down the sides of his face to soak into his hair.

"Of course, you know what this means?" Joe says lightly, like Nicky isn't a sobbing wreck on the bed, like he hasn't brought him to the edge over and over and over, just to deny him every time. "It means they'll be out longer than we first thought."

Nicky doesn't even try to form words, doesn't try to dislodge the rocks or to stop the wind from flaying him further.

"I knew you'd like that, hayati." Joe smiles, the words piercing into Nicky and taking up residence in the spaces inside. He can't see anything beyond Joe, can't feel anything beyond Joe. "We still have hours to go yet."

And Joe's hand moves over him once more.


End file.
